


When Worlds Collide

by Objected_Titan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Objected_Titan/pseuds/Objected_Titan
Summary: He belonged to the Light. She belonged to the Shadows. He was an enforcer of laws. She broke them. The circumstances of their meeting should have been vastly different. And yet, here they were.ConnorxOFC





	When Worlds Collide

_ 'Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.' _

_ \-- _ Terry Pratchett, Reaper Man

* * *

 

 

 

Ten Minutes fifteen seconds eighty-two milliseconds.

 

Twenty-eight seconds thirteen milliseconds.

 

Thirty-four seconds sixty-fixe milliseconds.

 

The officer had said Lt. Anderson wouldn't be in until noon- if they were lucky- but Connor didn't want to just sit there. He had already analyzed the items present on the Lt.'s desk.

 

"Excuse me."

 

He looked up. Soft brown met icy blue. A young woman. Height: five foot two inches. Weight: one hundred twenty pounds. Age: early to mid twenties. She smiled at him, but something about it told Connor it wasn't a friendly smile. Perhaps she was uncomfortable around androids just as Lt. Anderson was.

 

"Hello. My name is Conn-"

 

"Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife to assist the Detroit Police Department in the android deviancy case," she finished for him. The corners of her mouth twitched a hairs length wider.

 

"Forgive me, I do not believe we have met. You do not seem to be an officer. How do you know me?"

 

The unfamiliar young woman moved around him and sat in the chair of the empty desk opposite of Lt. Andersons. Leaning forward, she rested her chin on top of interlocked hands and stared at him. Like she was analyzing him. Her smile was still there. If he was human, Connor probably would have felt unnerved by the young woman's unwavering gaze. But he wasn't human. He was a machine.

 

After a strange few seconds of silence and staring she cocked her head to the side and looked away.

 

"You know, Connor. This is one of my favorite places to be. Out of all of Detroit, the DPD is by far one of the most interesting places there is. Do you know why that is?" She didn't bother to wait for him to answer. "There's always something to observe. You would be amazed at the things you learn when people don't think you're listening." Her icy eyes flicked back to him. "You are correct. I am not an officer. But I won't tell you how I know of you. Not until Hank arrives. And not until you tell some things yourself."

 

"Of course. I am the most advanced prototype Cyberlife has created so far and-"

 

"No. No no nonononono. Nope. Not what I'm talking about."

 

"...Then what _are_ you talking about?"

 

The smile dropped. Her head cocked and she stared at him again. There was a different feel to this stare. Her brows furrowed slightly and her lips thinned. It was as if she was trying to probe into him. Into his mind. And just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Replaced by her Cheshire-like smile.

 

"Allow me to answer your question with another question. Last night you interrogating a deviant android. When Officer Miller attempted to force him out of the room you intervened and on his way out, he said something to you. What did he say?"

 

"How did you..." He didn't understand. How did this unknown person know of such things? How could she possibly...

 

Her eyebrow cocked up and she smirked at him. Just who was this woman?

 

"What the  **fuck** are you doing here?"

 

 "Ah! Hello Hank!" The young woman smiled up at the just arrived Lt. Anderson, matching his scowl with a devilish smile. "We've been waiting for you!"

 

"God dammit Maira. I told you not to come when I'm not here. In fact, it would be better if you didn't come at all."

 

"Oh now Hank," she pouted, "if you say it like that you're going to make Connor think you don't like me."

 

"I  _don't_ like you."

 

" **Hank.** In my office."

 

Connor watched the Lieutenant roll his eyes and stalk off after the Captain. He followed after them, feeling the stare of that woman -Maira- boring into him. He couldn't shake the feeling he had dodged a bullet with the Captain's intrusion. A quick look over his shoulder earned him a wink from icy eyes. Yes. Something was definitely strange about her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this to have a longer start but I got writers block towards the end ToT
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
